


Tag Team

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectoplasm, F/M, Fake Episode, Fusion, Gen, Overshadowing, destabilizing, posession, sort of? i mean I think it fits, unwilling fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: The Fentons are trying out a brand new device, provided courteously by the Guys in White, that's supposed to destabilize ghosts and make them easier to catch.At first it seems about as useful as anything else the GIW make, because when it zaps Danny, nothing happens. Until later, when Phantom collapses into a puddle of ectoplasm, don't worry he's fine.One thing's for certain though, this Destabilizer Ray is going to be a lot of trouble.Fan made episode involving destabilized ghosts resulting in fusion, both good and bad.
Relationships: Box Ghost/Lunch Lady (Danny Phantom), Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

###  **Opening Scene**

The Fenton Lab.

Boxes and papers lay strewn about the lab, creating a bit of a fire hazard. Jack and Maddie sit in the middle of the room around a half assembled laser, Jack holds instructions while Maddie screws something on.

Maddie, pulling off her hood to wipe her brow: Well Jack? What’s next?

Jack, searching through three instruction manuals: Uuuuuuuh. It says here… No batteries required. Wait that’s the ad. [He tosses it aside] Uh, as soon as we attach the ghost-proof siding it’ll be ready to go! 

Maddie, relieved: Oh thank goodness, we’re finally done!

Danny: With, what?

He hops down the stairs with his backpack on, curiously looking at the device.

Maddie: Oh Danny! How was school? [she comes over to exchange a hug with him]

Danny: It was alright. Nabbed a ghost at lunch and was coming to flush it, but, what’s this?

Jack, patting the device: This, Danny, is an experimental ghost destabilizer sent to us by the Guys in White to test!

Danny: Are you sure that’s such a good idea? After they, yknow, bought the house that one time?

Jack: Oh don’t worry about it. We already noticed the flaws in their ridiculous instructions and fixed them right up. If everything goes to plan, any ghost zapped by this bad boy should be reduced to protoplasm!

Danny: Oh. Sounds, painful?

He watches, worried, as Jack attaches the siding. He bumps a switch in the process and the machine whirs to life, waving around.

From the pov of the blaster, it snaps in on Danny, zooming in.

Destabilizer: Ghost detected. Firing.

It shoots, zapping Danny and throwing him back into a wall, he shouts in pain. Maddie pulls the plug and Jack runs to his son, helping him sit up.

Jack: Danny! Thank goodness you’re alright! Man if you really were a ghost you’d be in some deep trouble.

Danny, snapping out of his daze: Wh- I’m fine? Haha! I’m fine!

Jack: Luckily yes. Though clearly there are still some flaws in the program. Come Maddie! It’s time to deploy the FentonTech Debugger Ducks!

The two of them pull out rubber ducks, and go to work on the device. Danny nervously look down at himself, swallows hard, and for just a moment looks a bit slimy.

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Night in Amity Park…

Tucker sits on a bench, playing some game on his PDA, humming quietly. Danny plops down next to him, looking unwell.

Danny: No Sam?

Tucker: She had a thing. No flying tonight?

Danny: Nah, I’m not feeling so hot… Something in the lab zapped me earlier and I’ve felt  _ off _ ever since, like something’s wrong.

Tucker: What was it?

Danny: They called it a destabilizer, said it turned ghosts into goop. But, I’m still solid so, it didn’t work?

Tucker: Hm, that’s weird. Maybe your ghost half just got thrown out of whack a bit! I’m sure once you warm up it’ll be all good again.

Danny: Yeah I hope so. Otherwise-

He’s cut off by his breath fogging up and shivering.

Danny: Otherwise this is going to suck.

Tucker: Way ahead of you dude.

They get to their feet and Tucker gets the thermos from his pack, twirls it once before making sure to hold it firmly. They scan the dark street, back to back, looking out for anything at all.

Suddenly the mailbox near them rumbles and explodes, a handful of packages flying out and swirling around them as familiar, annoying laughter fills the air. They disperse into a ring to show the Box Ghost.

Box: BEWARE! For I am the BOX GHOST! Master of all packages and parcels square and hidden!

Danny, transforming: Alright Boxy let’s make this quick, I’ve got- huh?

As he points to be all cool, he notices his hand and arm drooping. He stares at it before trying to suppress a shiver as he collapses completely into green goop mixed with swirls of black and white.

Tucker shrieks like a little girl and the Box Ghost gasps in horror.

Box: How terrible! The mighty hero has been struck down by the most common of enemies! Destabilizing.

Tucker, collapsing on his knees near the goop: Danny? Danny come on man! Speak to me!

He shrieks again as the ooze shifts, two eyes popping out to look at him, then a mouth.

Danny: Tucker! Tucker I’m fine! I’m okay!

Tucker: Okay!? Dude you’re a puddle of slime!

Danny, looking at his slimy body: Oh. You’re right. It, doesn’t feel wrong? Just like I’m intangible I guess… 

Box: Irrelevant! I, the BOX GHOST! Shall use this opportunity to strike down the terrible Phantom child. BEWARE!

He hurls boxes and Tucker scoops Danny up into his arms before taking off down the street.

###  **Scene 2**

Another street, and then an alley.

Tucker skids around the corner, Danny shouting in alarm in his arms as they flee. The boxes slam into trash cans, knocking them over.

Tucker slips in a puddle and lands face first on the ground, Danny yelping in pain as he splatters all over Tucker. Tucker panics and tries to wipe it off, only to panic more when it absorbs into him.

Tucker: What are you doing!? Get out of me!

Danny’s voice: I can’t! I just, I couldn’t help it! LOOK OUT!

They duck as a heavy box slams into the wall beside them.

The Box Ghost cackles as he lifts a dumpster.

Box: BEHOLD! I shall use your giant trash box to destroy you tech boy! Then you shall know that I am the most fearsome! BEWARE!

He hurls the dumpster and both boys scream in fear. Tucker throws his hands up in defense and they spark green, summoning a blast that slices the dumpster in half.

The Box Ghost gasps and the two halves slide on either side of Tucker. He looks out from behind his hands slowly, then in confusion at his still smoking hands.

Tucker: Wh- how did I-

Box: How horrible! Even you humans are not above absorbing a poor defenseless ghost! I shall destroy you!

Tucker and Danny: No way!

They whip out the Thermos and the Box Ghost makes a break for it, vanishing into a building and out of sight before he can get caught.

Tucker straightens, then looks down at himself.

Tucker: D, Danny? Are you still there?

Danny’s voice: Yeah, I am?

Tucker: Are you, possessing me?

Danny’s silhouette appears as Tucker’s shadow, looking at him in confusion.

Danny: no? I don’t think so? If overshadowing is like driving a car, this is, like riding as a passenger. 

Tucker, looking at the shadow: That, kind of makes sense. Do I have your powers now?

Danny: One way to find out! [he shoves Tucker towards one of the alley walls]

Tucker lurches forward with a shout and passes right through the wall onto the other side which appears to be a supply closet. Tucker puts his hands up in excitement.

Tucker: I have ghost powers!

Danny, reappearing as a shadow:  _ We _ have ghost powers. Come on, let’s go back to your house and try to figure this out.

Tucker, pushing up his glasses, all cool like: I’m on it.

And he flies home with a WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!

###  **Scene 3**

Tucker’s room.

He phases through the wall, tumbles, and lands on the floor. Again he throws his arms up in the air with a grin, Danny can be heard laughing.

Tucker: This is so much cooler than the time Desiree gave me powers.

Danny: ugh don’t remind me. That was a disaster!

Tucker: Okay but now that the coolness is wearing off, what are we going to do about the whole, y’know, you being a slime and absorbed into me thing?

Danny: Good question, I think if I-

Tucker gives a startle like he was electrically shocked as the glowing rings appear. Where they pass, human-Danny appears behind Tucker, leaving them back to back.

Tucker, shaking it off: That was so WEIRD!

Danny: Tell me about it!

Tucker: Well it kind of felt like being put through a vacuum inside out.

Danny: And like being slurped through a straw.

The two give a simultaneous shudder.

Tucker: Do you think it’s permanent?

Danny, patting his chest: I dunno… When Danielle destabilized it was like she was falling apart. This is more like, my body forgot how to be, me shaped. But I felt fine!

Tucker: Should we, try it again? For science?

Danny: I guess? I’m goin ghost!

He transforms, is solid for long enough to look down at himself, then collapses into slime. Tucker kneels to poke him.

Tucker: You feel like warm jello.

Danny: I wonder if I can-

He strains and manages to get a vaguely head and hand shaped blob to form for a few moments before it collapses.

Danny: Great, it’s still not working… But that’s more than I could do before.

Tucker: I bet it’ll just take time. And if it doesn’t, we’ll make you a mech suit like Skulker!

Danny: But what do we do before that? I can’t always possess you and-

Both of them stop, then they share a look. Tucker gets excited and Danny looks relieved.

Danny: You really want to try being the hero, huh?

Tucker: Heck yeah man! You can count on me!

Danny, chuckling: Guess I don’t have much of a choice huh? Just like old times, Team Tech is back in action!

They high five as best they can with Danny’s hand being ooze.

###  **Scene 4**

The front schoolyard of Amity.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny sit at a picnic bench, presumably having lunch.

Sam: Okay, run this by me again because you’re barely making sense.

Danny: Okay so, we were fighting the Box Ghost and-

Tucker: Cutting to the chase, until Danny can turn back from slime, he’s letting me borrow his powers to keep Amity safe.

Sam: That makes more sense. And you can borrow his powers because as a slime he can fuse with you, simple.

Danny: I uh, yeah, that. I still don’t know why Phantom is all goopy while I’m fine right now.

Sam: What did your parents call the thing that zapped you?

Danny: Uh, an experimental ghost destabilizer, which I intend to dismantle before Danielle gets killed by it.

Sam: Good idea, but that’s why only Phantom is slime. It destabilizes ghosts, and I imagine humans are too solid for that.

Tucker, thumping his chest: Rock solid!

Sam: Besides, since your mind is still totally intact, I bet it’ll just take some time and you’ll be able to pull together.

Danny: I hope so, mostly because I don’t want Tucker getting hurt.

Tucker, hand on his chest, slightly insulted: You think so little of me.

But he laughs it off and bumps Danny with his shoulder, making him smile.

Tucker: We’ll show you after school Sam, it’s pretty slick.

Danny, shivering: We might have to move that forward, I think we’ve got company.

There’s a loud CRASH! As someone’s lunch morphs into a creature. Lunch boxes start snapping at their owners and glowing green.

Cackling fills the air as the Lunch Lady AND Box Ghost appear.

Both: BEWARE! [then they share an adorable giggle]

Box: BEWARE HUMANS! For the ultimate alliance of the BOX GHOST and the indomin, indomina, unstoppable Mistress of MEAT is here to destroy you!

Danny: Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.

Tucker reaches from offscreen and yanks him under the table, helping him dodge a flying ham sandwich.

Danny: Did I tell you guys these two end up getting together?

Sam: Ew what?

Danny: Yeah! I fought there kid back when-

The trio shout in alarm as a massive meaty hand lifts the table off of them and HURLS it aside.

Lunch Meat Monster: Well if it isn’t my LEAST favorite vegetarian!

Sam: Uh, yeah, hi! And BYE!

She, Tucker, and Danny get to their feet, making a break for it as meat shoots past.

Danny: Tuck we gotta find some place to hide and-

HOOOONK!

They turn sharply as a car horn blares out. The GAV skids into the yard and Maddie throws open the doors, allowing Jack on the destabilizer to aim out.

Jack: Hope you like jello for dessert!

He fires at the Meat Monster, making it screech. The meat collapses into a pile and Lunch Lady colored ooze slurps out of it. The Box Ghost gasps in horror, moving to kneel beside the ooze.

Box: NO! Lunchy! Speak to me!

Lunch: Get out of here Boxy! Before they-

She’s cut off by another zap, reducing the Box Ghost to sludge.

Maddie walks over, humming and vacuuming them up with a repaired version of the Fenton Weasel, the ectoplasm being deposited into a container.

She notices Danny and waves.

Maddie: Hiiii Danny! You better get going to class!

He gives a shocked wave before his friends pull him inside. 

###  **Scene 5**

Later that afternoon, as Casper High gets out for the day.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny are chatting as they walk.

Danny: Well, at least the fight went well. Only minimal property damage!

Sam: I can’t believe you’re concerned about property damage when those poor ghosts got dissolved.

Tucker: Sam, you did already forget how one of them threw a picnic bench? Not to mention that Lunch Lady has a vendetta against you.

Sam: That doesn’t matter! Their ectoplasm got all, mixed up! Can you imagine you and Danny getting mixed up like that? Not sure where one of you starts and the other ends?

Tucker: When you put it like that…

Danny: I’m sure they’ll be fine. E-even though the Box Ghost did freak out when Tucker and I merged… 

There’s an awkward moment of silence as they consider the consequences, until Tucker’s PDA beeps.

Tucker: Oh! Oh yeah! Come on Sam, we gotta show you what we can do! [he grabs her hand and starts pulling her along, Danny chases after]

###  **Scene 6**

The Nasty Burger.

The GAV rumbles to a stop in the parking lot and Jack hops out.

Jack: A morning of battling ghosts sure works up a monstrous appetite!

Maddie, climbing down behind: You can say that again. I could eat a whole Monster Meal myself!

Jack: And I’ll get the most noble of meals- a nasty kiddie meal with a free ghost toy!

And they practically skip inside, it’s all cute.

But in the back of the GAV, the container holding the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost wiggles and falls over. It rolls over to the partly open back door and bumps it open, falling out and CRACKing against the ground.

It begins to ooze out, quickly growing into a slime much larger than the container. When it speaks, its voice is a distorted mix of the Box Ghost and Lunch lady.

Amalgam: Hurts… get help, Phaaaaantom…

It lurches towards a civilian, who screams and runs off, allowing it to dive for a sewer grate where it disappears into, leaving behind a trail of slime and meat chunks.

Gross.

###  **Scene 7**

Amity Park, a wooded area.

Sam sits on a stump, arms folded, legs crossed, looking unimpressed.

Danny and Tucker share a high five and Danny transforms. He seems to be focusing hard before collapsing with a shout. Tucker clicks a stopwatch.

Tucker: Twenty seconds this time. Ten more than last time! You are getting better.

Sam: A-are you sure?? He still looks-

Danny: Slimy? Yeah, I am. Don’t worry though, I feel fine! Now watch this!

Tucker picks him up and Danny vanishes. Suddenly the light rings appear around Tucker, who can’t help but grin. And he transforms, he has Phantom’s shirt and gloves, but his own pants, hat, and boots. His glasses have become goggles.

Tucker, striking a pose: Tada! Tucker Ghouley, on the scene!

Danny’s voice: Now with Phantom support!

When Sam laughs, he wilts a bit.

Tucker: Come on Sam, I’m trying here!

Sam: I know, I know you are. And it looks great! It’s also just, a little silly.

She stands and moves over to put an arm around her friends, holding up her camera.

Sam: Say cheese!

Tucker and Danny: Cheese!

All three shout in alarm at the blinding flash, shaking it off and giggling.

Sam checks the photo and smiles.

Sam: So, what else can you do?

Short photo montage of Tucker and Sam both freaking out over the fusion’s powers because this is so new! And so cool!

Cut to somewhere nearby in the woods. A green mass pushes a manhole cover up and out of the dirt, throbbing as it wiggles out into the foliage. It rears its head with a moan.

Amalgam: Heaaaalp… Phhhhhhaaaantom…

It turns towards the sound of laughter and, looking, sees Sam and Tucker in the clearing.

Amalgam: Frrrrriendssssss…. Hellllllp…

Tucker does a flip and laughs, throwing up his hands with a grin. Until he shivers and his breath turns blue.

Tucker: Oh, so that’s what that’s like.

Sam stops giggling, looking around in worry, unaware of the creature looming behind her.

Amalgam: Veeeeeeegan…

Tucker and Danny: SAM!

They lunge, dragging her out of the way as the massive slime collapses where she’d been sitting. They set her down, looking back at the creature.

Amalgam: Phhhhantoooooom… heelllllp… uuuuuuuusssssss…

Sam: it’s, asking for help?

Tucker, sniffing: Wait, meat! That’s the Lunch Lady! 

Danny, using Tucker’s mouth: And the Box Ghost! They’ve merged! Ew!!!

Sam: Danny! They’re asking for our help!

Danny: I know I know, but what can we do?

Tucker: Hey, what about that Ghost Catcher that split you into parts?

Danny: Oh. That’s not a bad idea!

Sam: Wow, two heads really are better than one.

Not so distantly they hear the horn of the GAV. Sam scowls.

Sam: I’ll distract Danny’s parents, you get them back to Fentonworks and fix this!

Tucker: Disable that lazer if you can, if they zap me, we might have no Danny left!

They split, Sam running towards the Fentons and Tucker leading the Amalgam along, it’s fairly quick and clumsy, moving like a person inside an inflatable hamster ball. If the person had eight legs.

A playground nearby, Maddie and Jack are tracking something.

They walk right through the sand pit, following some kind of signal before they run, into Sam?

Jack: Samantha! Have you seen any GHOSTS around here? Some escaped our trap and we’re trying to find it before it hurts someone!

Maddie: Our tracker says it came this way but we can’t find a trace of it!

Sam: Well, I-I haven’t seen anything at all! Say, what was that super cool device you used earlier? Can you show me it?

Maddie: But the ghost-

Sam: I’ll help you catch it! If you tell me what the nifty blaster does!

Jack: Sounds fair to me!

He claps Sam on the shoulder and she only looks mildly nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Scene 8**

A street in Amity park.

Ghouley zooms around the corner, looking back behind him as the Amalgam races after. It’s kind of terrifying the way it moves, reaching out appendages to drag itself along as it rolls and tumbles. It’s now about the size of a moving truck or two.   


Tucker: Is it, getting bigger!?

Danny: Do you want to find out!?!?

Tucker: Nah I’m good. Come on!

They pour on the speed and reach Fentonworks. The Amalgam collapses against the front door, too large to fit in, groaning unhappily. Ghouley floats above, looking at it, trying to figure out how to get it in.

Tucker: And, it’s too big. Why are we surprised?

Danny: At this rate we won’t even be able to fit it through the catcher…

Jazz, from inside: Coming!

Tucker and Danny: JAZZ!

View swaps to inside for a moment as Jazz opens the door. Ghouley stands there and gives an awkward smile and wave, as a massive ectoplasmic entity looms behind him.

Tucker: Hi Jazz!

Jazz blinks, then screams and faints. Tucker facepalms and the slime coos with concern. It tries to reach for her and Ghouley snatches Jazz up.

Danny: No! Sister is not involved with this! Give me a second.

They take her up to her room and put her in bed, looking only a little awkward.

Danny: Tucker please stop thinking about my sister.

Tucker: Sorry! Sorry. I-

They startle as something crashes downstairs and zip down to find the Amalgam squeezing through the door.

Danny: If you’d just waited I would’ve helped! This is not going to be fun.

Tucker: Yeah, for real.

They run over and sink their hands into the ectoplasm. It pulses and whines and abruptly turns intangible.

Tucker and Danny: Going down!

And they drop through the floor with a shout.

###  **Scene 9**

The GAV, still in the park.

Sam looks bored and Maddie is walking in circles with the tracker outside while Jack rambles.

Jack: And THIS button allows us to hook it up to the Specter Speeder’s ectoplasmic converter!

Maddie, outside: Jaaaack? Can you come check this out?

Jack: Be right back!

He bounds off and Sam shakes out of her boredom. She moves to the machine, glaring hard at the Guys in White logo on the side. 

She pulls her keys out of her pocket and uses it to unscrew a panel on the side. Inside are a lot of wires. She examines them and tries to grab one, it sparks and she shakes her hand in pain.

Luckily, the Instructions are sitting nearby! She grabs it and flips through, scanning rapidly.

Again she reaches in, pulling out a single green wire. The laser head droops immediately, powered down.

Jack, appearing suddenly: What was that!?

Sam, hiding the instructions behind her back: Nothing Mr. Fenton!

Jack, shifty eyed: Okay. Don’t touch anything!

And he runs off again. Sam exhales in relief.

And then an alarm starts going off. Jack and Maddie jump in to check it and Sam hurriedly screws the panel back on.

Maddie: Curses! Something broke into the lab! Something big! We’ve got to get home, stat!

Sam: Uh oh.

###  **Scene 10**

The Fenton lab.

Distant screaming as the Amalgam and Ghouley crash through the ceiling to the floor, landing with a splat. Ghouley shakes himself off with a groan.

Tucker: Oh that is SO gross.

Amalgam, reaching for them: Heeeeellllp? 

Danny: We’re working on it buds, just, hang on!

They run to a cabinet on one wall and inside is the folded up Ghost Catcher. With a huff, they drag it out and set it down, checking to make sure the Split side is facing the Amalgam when they deploy it.

It pops up, shifting into the rounded shape and zapping as the threads form across the circle. The Amalgam whines, shrinking back against the wall, knocking over chairs and things left on the counters.

Danny: no no no! It’s okay! It’s safe!

Amalgam: hurrrrrrrtssssss.

Tucker: What? No it won’t hurt you, it’ll pull you apart!

It whines and doesn’t move, covering its face. Ghouley sighs.

Danny: Well this isn’t working.

Tucker: We have to show them dude, so they know it works!

Danny: But that puts us in danger!

Tucker: I’ll be right there dude, we can reform easily!

Danny: I guess. Alright, here goes everything. Hey guys! Look at us!

They get the slime’s attention and then jump through the catcher. It splits them into Phantom and Tucker, and they both land on the other side. Danny grins and laughs, raising his hands triumphantly. 

Danny: Hey! I’m better!

Tucker: Mostly better.

He points down at Danny’s feet, where he’s slowly turning into slime.

Danny: Oh. Right.

The amalgam perks up, gurgling and approaching the catcher.

The boys shout as it lunges through splitting back into Lunch Lady and Box Ghost before they collapse on the ground, shapes oozing as well. Danny powers down, shaking off the excess slime and carefully approaching.

Danny: Uh, guys? Are you-

Box, struggling to sit up: Be, BEWARE! For we have been- separated?

Lunch: Oh my... You did it! You helped us divide! We’re no longer merged in that terrible form.

Box: Indeed! For I am myself again! And I will- ooough…

Tucker: Easy dude, you’re still not stable.

Danny: Heh yeah, maybe save the striking of fear for another day?

Box: I, think I will. Come my Mistress of Meat, let’s go home.

Lunch: You first, Boxy. I don’t want to Merge again…

Danny shakes his head, moving to activate the portal. The doors slide open and the two ghost slimes move towards it.

Everyone startles when a horn blares upstairs.

###  **Scene 11**

The Fenton Living room.

Maddie and Jack spring in through the open door, carrying the destabilizer. They stop, gaping in horror.

The camera pans around to show a good majority of the living room has been ecto-gooped.

Again a device on Maddie’s hip beeps.

Maddie: We can worry about the living room later, it’s in the lab! Come on!

Downstairs, Danny panics. 

Danny: Tucker! Get them in the portal! I’ll stop my parents!

Tucker: On it!

Tucker moves to help the Lunch Lady walk while Danny runs for the stairs.

He startles, his parents skid to a stop, still carrying the bulky Destabilizer.

Maddie, gasping: Danny! Are you alright? We got an alert that something had broke into the lab!

Jack: And we’re going to destabilize it before it destroys our work!

Danny: Oh I uh, there’s nothing down here haha. Just, just Tucker and I, y’know, being teenage boys haha.

Jack: Did you see what happened in the living room?

Danny: What? No! What happened? You should show me right now!

Maddie: Well just let us put down this device and-

They push past and set it down, only to gasp in horror, seeing Tucker helping the Box Ghost.

Jack: It's got Tucker! Quick! Power up the destabilizer!

Maddie slams a switch and, nothing happens. With a frown, she tries again, only for the head to twitch and start spinning erratically before bursting into flames.

The Box Ghost takes the chance to leap through the portal and Tucker slams it shut behind him.

Jack: EVERYONE DOWN!

Danny dives up the stairs, Jack protects Maddie, and Tucker jumps behind a table as the Destabilizer explodes, spraying green ooze over everything.

No one is hurt though and only the Fentons have been slimed, which they share a scowl over.

Maddie: Typical…

Jack: The Guys in white know nothing about quality hardware, I swear.

Maddie: Guess the test run of the destabilizer can be recorded as a huge failure.

Tucker: you can say that again. Those poor ghosts fused into one mega ghost slime! They almost got me!

Behind, Sam joins Danny at the bottom of the stairs.

Danny: Did you do that? The exploding thing I mean.

Sam: I don’t know what you’re talking about. [she holds up the green wire] Not like I disconnected the control regulator or anything.

Danny, grinning and folding his arms: Nice.

###  **Scene 12**

Later, the park.

Tucker holds a stopwatch and Danny is sitting on a rock as Phantom, eyes closed in focus. He presses a button and smiles.

Tucker: And that’s a full five minutes. How do you feel?

Danny: Like I’m, holding together?

Sam: I know a way to check!

She playfully swats his arm and he rubs it in pain, pouting.

Sam: Yup, rock solid. Well, as solid as a ghost can be.

Tucker: A shame, Tucker Ghouley is no more.

Danny, getting up: If you  _ really _ want to be a ghost hero, I could toss you in the portal and turn it on!

Tucker: And risk getting fried? No thanks, I’m good. I’ll just have you piggy back next time you get slimed.

Danny: Haha, yeah no, that’s not happening if I can help it.

Sam: I hope those ghosts are okay, that must’ve been traumatizing!

Tucker: They seemed okay once we split them.

Danny: Yeah I’ll bet they’re fine.

Camera pans up to the moon.

###  **Scene 13**

Camera pans back down onto the roof of the Nasty Burger, where Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost are chilling.

Danny’s vo: In fact, I bet they’re somewhere in town causing trouble right now.

Camera moves to show us that their hands are resting on top of eachother.

Tucker’s VO: In that case, shouldn’t we get to work?

Box Ghost leans his head on Lunch Lady’s shoulder and both look very happy. 

Below in the Nasty Burger, utter chaos. Burgers are chasing the few customers and the boxes from the back have exploded, setting something on fire. Wes Weston and Valerie Gray hold off two meat monsters, each armed with a mop.

Danny’s VO: I guess. But I’m not worried about those two, of all ghosts. 

As people below scream, the camera shows us the two ghosts’ silhouettes against the moon, very sweet like.

-roll credits-

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Venom, partly inspired by Steven Universe, I wanted to write something with Tucker and Danny and just, had fun with it hehe.


End file.
